


The One Where They Found Out

by putyourpantson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Colin Creevey Lives, Daily Prophet, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!Harry, Draco was an okay person and he's happy here, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Hermione will also soon be a teacher, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Neville and Harry tried to keep it a secret, Neville has loved Harry since 6th year, Neville is Herbology teacher, Not Beta Read, Rarepair, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is oblivious, Ron will be a Weasley Wizard's wheezes guy, Secretly Dating, but he actually isn't, but then the world was like 'no', i crave validation, it's forming tho, not beta read we die like dobby, or Kudos, or comments, pls give me love, why? because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: “Harry, I think you aren’t telling me something,” is the very first thing out of Ron’s mouth when Harry returned home from his weekend trip./////OR, Harry and Neville have secretly been dating and they don't want people to find out.Of course, they all do.They ALL do.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 278





	The One Where They Found Out

“Harry, I think you aren’t telling me something,” is the very first thing out of Ron’s mouth when Harry returned home from his weekend trip.

“Why’s that?” Harry tried to hide his panic. Had Ron found out that-

“Listen mate, I think it’s great.” Hary sees Ron’s smile, and returns it. “It’s been a long time since Ginny, so it’s great that you’re putting yourself out there. I just wish you told me you found yourself a new girlfriend before the hotel you were staying at wrote about that herbology book she left behind?” Harry gave an awkward cough before answering. “Oh, yeah. ‘Course. Er, why do you think I wasn’t the one who left it there?”  _ Well at least I know what Neville was forgetting, _ Harry thinks to himself.

“Harry, I think I’ve seen you pick up a Herbology book exactly once. It was obviously some girl’s. Plus the name on it said Norma...Norma…” Ron tried to think, but he eventually gave up. “The hotel said something along those lines were written there.”

Harry nodded, his smile thin. “Good Er, when is the book getting here? I’d...like to return it to them.”  
“Should be tomorrow,” Ron gave an easy shrug, and winked at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Ron stayed true to his word, even as Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville came over to visit hours later. The group laughed together as Ginny told them about her newest Beater, who had bought his way onto the team and didn’t know a thing about beating at all.

“So he’s hovering there, bat in hand, looking like he regretted the moment his parents said ‘say, let’s have an heir’-” a howl of laughter from Hermione punctuated this bit- “when Nina decided to open the extra bludgers box for cleaning.”

Gasps of horror and hilarity. Luna giggles. “She  _ didn’t.” _

“Oh, but she did,” Ginny says with a twinkle in her eye. “And the bludgers go for him  _ immediately. _ Like they knew”-here Ginny put on a demonic voice which seemed to scratch her throat-”fReSHHHH blOOOOddDD?!?!?!” a screech from Neville, who seemed embarrassed immediately after, though Harry thought it had been rather cute. “So the bludgers  _ knocked him off his broom _ and he went flying into Grace’s little garden shrine, much like Neville here-” Neville laughed loudest of all, until his eyes went wide with worry. 

“Shit,” is all he mutters as he stands. “Oh, shit shit  _ shit-” _

Hermione looks instantly worried. “What is it?”

Neville looks at Hermione. “You remember that trip I went on? To London?” Ron has an easy smile. “Oh hey, Harry went there too. Too bad you didn’t see each other.” 

Neville gave Harry a stare to rival Mrs. Weasley’s. “He did, did he,” is all he says, before remembering his task. “Ugh. I must’ve left my new Herbology book, the one you gave me Luna?”

Luna smiled. “ _ Jopkin’s Guide _ ?”

Neville nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! That one.”

Ron’s smile seemed to freeze, before he stared at Harry, agast. “You and-”

Harry wore a pained smile, and turned to the girls. “Just one moment. Guy stuff.” He grabbed Ron’s arm and Neville’s hand before he dragged them to his room.

“HIM? And YOU?!” Ron screamed at them, and Harry just nodded as quickly as he could. “Yes, Ron. Yes, it is. I’m sorry for not telling you sooner-”

Ron brushed him off. “It’s alright mate but…” Ron shook his head, eyes in the distance. “Dear lord, Harry. I don’t know what to say. Out of all of the boys you could’ve gone with- _ Neville?” _

“You and me both,” Neville mumbled. “I couldn’t believe when-”

“Love, not the time.” Harry muttered to him, but Ron shook off Harry’s warning. “No, let him speak. What was it like?”

“It was wonderful,” Neville said, smiling softly. “He asked me out a bit after he and Ginny broke up, before eighth year-”

“Before eighth year?” Ron said, mouth open. “Then you’ve been dating for-”

“Eight months, yeah,” Neville said, and in a moment of bravery that Harry always loved from him, took Harry’s hand. “He came to Gran’s house while she was away-he didn’t know that, though-and when he saw me, he just...asked the question.” Harry squeezed his hand.

Ron smiled. “You’ll have to owl me more later.”

Harry looked up to Ron, alarmed at how well he was taking this. “So you’ll keep our secret?”

“Bloody hell, Harry. If I had a nickel for every secret I told you I’d be able to pay for my own college tuition. Of course I will.” He grinned at Harry. “Let’s head back though, shall we? I don’t want to miss the end of that story of Ginny’s.”

Things were completely fine until the next week, when Ginny, giggling and holding Luna’s hand, walked into a seemingly abandoned classroom, which proved to be occupied as one of the users made a small noise in the back of their throats.

There was Harry and Neville, with Neville sat on the desk, and Harry standing next to it, seemingly snogging the life out of the blond boy. Things certainly seemed to be building up to more until Luna cleared her throat. “Um...guys?”

The couple broke apart, with puffy lips and guilty expressions. “Er. Hi,” Harry coughed, looking at the two. “What are the two of you doing?”

Ginny shrugged. “Apparently what you two were doing.”

Neville looked shell-shocked. “You two are...are…?”

Luna nooded, grinning. “Of course!”

Ginny thought a moment before speaking again. “If we don’t tell anyone, will you  _ please _ not tell Ron about me and Luna?” 

Harry nodded so much he thought his head would fall off. “‘Course. Um. Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Ginny said with an awkward smile before leaving.

Neville turned to Harry with a sly smile. “Now, where were we?”

Hermione slammed her book down on the table in the great hall the next day to sit with Harry. “You two are together.” She stated plainly, not minding the eyes on her.

“Hermione, shh!” Harry hissed, looking around before yanking her down to sit. He took in a deep breath. “Yes. Neville and I-”

“Oh, it’s Neville?” Hermione said amused. “Well, thanks. I just suspected something and wanted to make sure. See you later!”

That night, Harry sat down next to Neville. “They all know,” he groaned. “Damn our inability to get unobservant friends.”

Neville laughed slightly, and put down his book. “Well, that’s more or less all we were worried about,” he paused. “Other than the Weasleys and Gran, I mean. Otherwise, that’s about it.”

Harry flooped into Neville’s lap. “At the rate we’re going, the entire family will know by Wednesday.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

A month later, and it was already spring break. Neville and Harry were to part ways, and Harry was not looking forward to it. 

“You’ll be at the Weasleys, love. It’ll be fine.” Neville muttered to him, stealing glances at his face as they walked. “Just write to me if you can.”

“I will,” Harry smiled at him and stopped walking, touching Neville’s arm. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Neville whispered, and in an act of stupidity, (or perhaps bravery, though foolishness and courage seem to share a wall,) he pressed his lips to Harry’s. He felt his stomach erupt like Saint Helens with butterflies, and only pulled away when a shout rang out. Neville turned to see Bill handing George a galleon as he sighed. “I knew it!” George called to the entire (now mostly vacant) station. 

“The betting was rigged,” Charlie grumbled as he fished some coins out of his pocket to hand to George. “None of us could have known it was Neville.”

Neville turned red and saw that most of the Wealey family was watching them. “Er.” Neville felt himself blushing again. Harry dragged him to meet his adopted family officially as his boyfriend, as Molly beamed with pride at Harry and Neville.

On Tuesday, Harry went on a visit to Neville’s house, where the two intended to come out. However, when Gran opened the door to greet Harry, she just sighed. “Another bisexual descendant. I should have known.” She gave a slight grin to Harry. “It runs in the family. Why don’t you come in?” She looked over her shoulder to Neville, who was already down the staircase. “Your boyfriend, dear.” She kissed his forehead, and grabbed her cane. “I have to run some errands, so don’t burn the house down.” She then took her leave, disapparating as she stepped outside. 

“I’m so sorry about-” Neville was cut off by Harry kissing him hurriedly, smiling as he broke away.

“Don’t be,” Harry said, putting his arms around him. “She seems funny.”

A loud groan escaped Neville, which caused Harry to chuckle. “You don’t know the half of it.” He allowed a grin to come upon his face, and he pulled Harry inside, shutting the door behind him.

The rest of Easter break passed smoothly, with the Weasleys teasing Harry endlessly for dating Neville and Gerorge clapping Harry on the back whenever he saw him to thank him for the two galleons he’d earned from the bet. Of course, two galleons wasn’t much to George, but he still planned to keep the two on him at all times to show off the fact that he had  _ won. _

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny boarded the train, there was a squeal and Luna practically ran Harry and Ron over as she threw herself at Ginny. Ron looked at Harry, smiling. “They’re such good friends.”

Harry glanced at Ginny and Luna, who were currently kissing while Ron’s back was turned. “Aren’t they?”

Ron grinned. “Yeah. Now go get us a compartment,” Harry rolled his eyes, and Ron shoved him down the aisle, and Harry laughed as he went to go find Neville and get them a compartment. Luckily, he found both at the same time, and was promptly tackled by Neville with a huge hug, nearly knocking Harry over as he did so. 

Neville only pulled away to let Harry inside, but soon remedied that by sitting him down and laying his head on Harry’s lap, looking up at the ceiling as he did so.

“I missed you,” Neville whispered, and Harry exhaled loudly. 

“It was only a few days,” Harry said to him with a smile on his face. Neville rolled his eyes at him and made a little noise that sounded somewhere between a groan and an angry murmur. The door slid open a minute later, and Hermione entered with Ron in tow. Ron seemed a bit shy when he noticed that Neville and Harry seemed to be having a moment, but Hermione was not as shy in this respect, and sat across from the other couple. “Ginny and Luna are on their way,” was all that Hermione said to them, before leaning her own head on Ron’s shoulder and closing her eyes. 

Indeed, Ginny and Luna joined several minutes after the train had taken off from the station, and sat down next to Harry and Neville, with Ginny forcing Neville to sit up on the bench.

The train chugged along peacefully, and Harry couldn’t help but realize this was the second-to-last time he’d ever be on the Hogwarts express, but he kept this to himself, as Hermione took a nap on Ron, with Ron’s head atop hers, his eyes closed. Ginny and Luna were close but not as close as they’d normally be, in fear of Ron opening his eyes again. Neville was practically in Harry’s lap, but since he was pretending to sleep, Harry let him. It was bittersweet, riding back to Hogwarts. On one hand, it was his home, yet on another, he never wanted any of this to end. He banished the thought from his mind. There was no possible way that he could stay at Hogwarts forever. So he just decided to sit and watch Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and Hermione silently as they rested. 

That night, as Harry laid on Neville’s chest and tried to sleep, Neville cleared his throat, and started to whisper to Harry. “I’ve been thinking about the future.”

Harry’s heart began to thump. “Yeah? What about it?”

Neville hesitated, before saying to him with some finality, “I want to teach at Hogwarts.”

“Really?” Harry said into Neville’s pyjama top. “I think you’d make a great teacher.” Harry paused, before speaking carefully, “I don’t really know what I want to do.”

“I’ve always imagined you as an Auror or maybe a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Neville mutters into Harry’s hair. “Maybe with the cute robes and the hair.” Harry nestled into Neville’s chest further before answering. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Neville gives a small, breathless laugh then, and kisses Harry’s head again. Neville took in a deep breath and decided to tell Harry something that had been on his mind. “Remember when you told Snape ‘there’s no need to call me sir, professor’?”

“Of course I do,” Harry told him. “That was one of my finer remarks.”

Neville from a year ago would have rather died of shame before telling Harry this, but he wasn’t scared anymore. “I think that was when I fell in love with you, honestly. Or at least it was my sexual awakening.” 

Harry allowed a small giggle to escape him. “Maybe I should be more sarcastic more often.”

“Mmm,” Neville can’t help but notice Harry’s hair smells like citrus. “I don’t think you have to up it at all.”

Harry grunted, and pulled Neville closer before allowing himself to slowly fall asleep.

It seemed that the year was ending far too soon for anyone’s comfort. Soon everyone’s final year would wrap up and then they would be released to go their own way. Neville’s time was taken up with talking with Professor Sprout, seeing as she was retiring the next year. Harry sat at lunch with Ron and Hermione then, as Neville studied up on how to become a teacher and Harry gloomily stared at his plate, less ideas in his head than normal of what to do.

Which was when on an unforgettable afternoon, he jolted as Professor McGonagall laid a hand on his shoulder. “Mister Potter, may I see you?” Harry nodded, wondering what he needed to do, and followed McGonagall out, muttering a quick goodbye to his friends.

As soon as the doors to the Great Hall swung shut, McGonagall started to speak. “As you undoubtedly know, our latest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is leaving us.” Harry blinked. 

“I thought the curse was over?”

“Of course it is, Mister Potter, but the teacher in question has decided to take on being an Auror instead.” McGonagall fixed him with a look. “I have been looking for a replacement and Mister Longbottom suggested you.” McGonagall stopped walking for a moment to stare at Harry. “I must say I rather agree with him, and I would be willing to take you on as a professor, however if you feel you are not up to the task-” 

“I’ll do it,” Harry said as quickly as possible, feeling his face heat up a bit. “I’m willing.”

McGonagall gave him the smile she usually reserved for Hermione. “I will send you an owl regarding all the details soon, Potter. In the meantime, I suggest you enjoy your final year as a student.” And with that, McGonagall left Harry in the hallway. Harry blinked furiously at the walls before the realization washed over him. 

The feeling he expected had been fear, dread, or anything telling him this had been a bad idea. 

What he did felt however, was like the entire world was finally coming to see him in the best place possible.

Now that he and Neville were out to their friends, he didn’t really care much for the opinions of the rest of the school. Rita Skeeter was legally not allowed on campus, and the rest of the school tried to give him privacy, which wasn’t much but it was still enough. 

School was ending, and the seventh and eighth years sat under the trees for a going-away gathering. Draco was sitting with most of his Slytherin friends, laughing and talking. Harry waved at Draco, which was returned with a smile from him, and Harry continued on his way. They had reconciled at the beginning of the eighth year, seeing at the two of them had decided it was stupid to continue arguing after fighting side by side in a war together. They even talked together sometimes, though not as often as one might hope. Harry took Neville’s hand, and led him to their friends.

Harry settled down next to Ron, and pulled Neville close to his other side. “It’s crazy, isn’t it?” he asked Ron and Hermione as he sat. “Soon we’re all going to be leaving.”

“Speak for yourself, mate,” Ron chuckled as he put his arm around Hermione.  _ “You’re _ not leaving.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s still going to be weird once you both leave. Hogwarts isn’t ever going to be the same without the two of you.”

Ron and Hermione exchanged a grin. “Actually, about that…” Hermione looked at Luna and Ginny, who were now listening. “Ron and I have some news to share.”

“You’re pregnant?” Ginny guessed, eyes wide.

“What the- _ no, _ Ginny,” Ron said, groaning. “Me and ‘Mione-”

“Hermione and I,” Hermione corrected. “Well, you all know how I’m going to have a part time job at the ministry-”

“BOO!” Ginny yelled, then composed herself. “Sorry, force of habit. Continue on.”

Hermione grinned and shrugged. “I honestly agree with you, but we’re going to make reforms. Anyways, for the next year, I’m going to be taking classes,” she looked around the friend group closely. “To become a teacher here at Hogwarts.”

Harry, Ginny, and Neville all began speaking at once. 

“No way! That’s awesome!”

“Since when?”

“What class?”

Hermione grinned at all of them. “Transfiguration. I’m taking over McGonagall’s old class once she officially becomes Headmistress.”

There was more clamor, until Ron cleared his throat. “That’s not all!” He beamed at them. “You all remember how I’m helping George with Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes until Fred heals up?” Everyone nodded, on the edge of their metaphorical seats. “Well, I’m going to stay on full-time after Fred comes back, and I’ll be in the Hogsmeade branch.” There were more shouts, and Harry clapped Ron on the back.

Ginny suddenly got a sour look. “So all of you are going to be here while Luna and I travel with the Harpies?”

“Yeah, I guess?” Ron shrugged nonchalantly. “It’ll be okay, though. You’ll have your girlfriend!”

Everyone froze, and Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Ron only grinned.

“Listen, I knew you weren’t ready, so I pretended to be oblivious, but eventually, I just had to draw the bloody line.” There was silence, until Neville snorted, which slowly turned into a full laugh that seemed infectious. Soon the rest of them were barely able to sit as they howled with laughter. “Oh Merlin…” Ron took in a deep breath, trying to control himself. “That was funny, seeing the two of you try to convince me you weren’t in a relationship all year.”

Ginny shoved his arm, and the group started up again.

Two stress-filled weeks later, the seventh and eighth years had completed their NEWTs, and looked them over. Neville had easily gotten his O in Herbology, plus a few scattered good grades around. Harry gave him a subtle smile when he announced he had gotten an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts as well. Harry had also gotten his O in DADA, but he also received an O in herbology. He grinned at Neville, who kissed his forehead as he sat next to him in the Great Hall. Harry then turned to Hermione, his hand on Neville’s. “So what’d you get, Hermione?”

“Oh, nothing really all that special-” Hermione was cut off by Ron, who was beaming.

“She got all O’s, ‘course. What’d you expect?” Ron threw his arm around Hermione’s shoulder. “I got decent grades, I suppose.”

“Ronald, the only bad thing you got was an A this time,” Hermione had a soft smile on as she looked at Ron. “Though I do say that you should’ve studied more for Potions, you did excellent.”

Harry grinned at them, though his hand was nowhere to be found anymore. “That’s great, mate.”

Ron beamed again at him, but then his face clouded over. “It’s going to be our last day here tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe we’ve come this far,” Luna sighed as she sat next to them. “Also, do you need anything for that sunburn Neville?”

Neville nearly spat out his drink, and everyone but Ron started to laugh. “Gross, mate,” Ron wrinkled up his nose. “Now I know what you must’ve felt in sixth year.” The group roared with laughter then, elbowing each other and sniggering.

That night, Ron, Neville, Harry, Seamus, and Dean had one last night together as eighth years. Neville’s arm was around Harry’s shoulders, and Seamus was resting his head in Dean’s lap. Ron had a blissful smile on his face, and they sat in an odd triangle of a circle. “I’m gonna miss all of you,” Ron says at last, looking around at the small group. “Even though most of our time together was spent with you guys complaining about your crushes on each other, I’m still gonna miss it.”

Dean, Seamus, and Neville went spectacularly red, and Harry looked at his roommates.  _ “All _ of you?”

Ron groaned, and shook his head, laughing. “Unfortunately.” He grinned at Harry yet again. “That’s why it didn’t take me too long to figure out you were with Neville after your fifth slip-up.”

“What do you mean, our fifth?” Neville appraised, and he glanced over at Harry, who looked awfully nervous.

“Well, I mean,” Ron glanced around at the rest. “You guys have just been closer since coming back, annnnd Harry talks in his sleep.” Ron shrugged. “Yunno. Those things.” Dean and Seamus let out a roar as Harry went scarlet as the flag he usually bore.

Several hours later, when it felt like a party was really getting started (perhaps it was more due to the alcohol than anything else,) Dean looked Neville in the eyes. “Got a dare for you.”

“Yeah? Let’s hear it,” Neville said, an easy smile on his face. 

“Tomorrow, before we leave, I dare you to do something really...really... _ Gryffindory. _ ”

Neville laughed. “So something stupid, risky and dumb?”

“Got it in one!” Dean yelled. The rest laughed as Neville contemplated it.

“I’ve got an idea,” Neville looked around at all of them. “And it’s going to need all of your guys’ help.”

Seamus groaned. “Mate it’s your own dare-”

“It’s gay.”

“Count me the fuck in.”

The next day, the Gryffindor boys had already decided that they would meet up at the very least once a year. They also wore shit-eating grins as they sat down at breakfast before they left. They would have until lunch to pack up, and then they would leave Hogwarts as a student forever. 

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna didn’t even bother to question why the boys were grinning so much. Though as soon as they were all seated, Harry immediately took Ron, Hermione, and Neville aside.

“I’ve been thinking about what happens after this, and I have a proposition.” 

“Look at you with your fancy words, Harry. Hermione, aren’t you pleased?” Ron jokingly turned to Hermione, who only smiled and rolled her eyes. “Sorry mate, go on.”

“Well, after school, all of us are going to be looking for a place to live, right?”

Hermione looked sheepish. “Not really, Harry. See, the thing is me and Ron-”

“You mean Ron and I.” Ron corrected, looking eccastic at having corrected Hermione. “Well, me and Hermione both have a plan for that at the moment. See, both our parents want to keep us for another year and stuff, and after that, we’ve a plan to move in together.”

“Oh, okay,” Harry felt dumb now. “Well in that case, Neville?” He turned to his boyfriend as his other friends retreated to the main group. “Do you have a place to live?”

“Well...not really,” Neville said sheepishly. “Now that you mention it. I mean, I’m sure Gran wouldn’t mind but-”

“Move in with me,” Harry said easily. “I mean, if you’d be okay with-”

Neville tackled Harry with a hug right then, nearly knocking him over. “Of course I will, Harry.”

Everyone was packing for the next few hours, and never let it be said that the Gryffindor boys were actual adults. They ran rampant, throwing things around and giggling like tiny children. Neville only watched them, however, trying to make sure that he had everything. He sent an owl to Gran about the living thing and everything. Harry was joining in on the fun, but stopped to help his boyfriend occasionally, though it was mostly to steal a kiss or two when he found an item of Neville’s. 

Eventually, the boys cleared out the room, and each took one final look around.

“I’m going to miss this room,” Ron said absently. He pointed at the curtains. “Remember when Seamus set fire to those?”

Dean let out a chuckle. “And there’s the window you yelled the f bomb out of sixth year, Ron.”

Seamus looked mournfully at Dean’s bed. “And the place that each of us lost our virginities.”

They all immediately erupted into choking laughter at that, as Neville turned red and Seamus had a shameless grin. “Good times, mate. Good times.”

They bade the room a final goodbye and left, their trunks behind them. 

At lunch, the operation commenced. Seamus, Dean, and Ron had their wands at the ready. They waited until lunch ended and only the seventh and eighth years were inside, when Neville jumped onto the table, beaming like the sun. Harry stood next to the table, grinning like a fool. 

The entire hall’s attention was on him. (Neville was thanking every deity above the teachers had left). Using a sort of performance smile he’d seen Fred and George use before, he addressed the room.

“Remember kids, it’s never too late to be a raging degenerate homosexual!” And with that, he grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him forward for a searing kiss. There was scattered wolf whistles as gay pride flags exploded from Dean, Seamus, and Ron’s wands. Dean and Seamus were likely kissing, but Neville couldn’t be bothered to care. When he finally pulled away, there was cheering around the hall and lots of giggling. Many of the gay couples were stealing kisses during the...whatever this was called.

Even Draco Malfoy was whooping, a careless smile on his face. Some girl yelled, “Oh my God these bitches gay,” to which all the muggleborns replied, “GOOD FOR THEM!”

Neville gave a big wave, a huge smile on his face as Harry kissed his cheek, before he grabbed Harry’s hand and they ran out of the Great Hall for the last time. 

They already had a compartment ready when their friends turned up, grinning like crazy. Ron clapped Neville on the back. “You madman, you actually did it!”

“What, did you think I wouldn’t?” Neville had an easy smile on his face, and Harry rather liked it. “I think that’s the third bravest thing I’ve ever done.”

“Oh, only the third?” Dean swooped into the compartment with his boyfriend. Though it made the small compartment far more crowded than need be, no one complained. “Do enlighten us, Neville.”

“Well, the second was obviously killing Nagini.”

Harry frowned. “That’s only your  _ second? _ ”

“Yeah. The first bravest thing was kissing Harry first.” Luna gave out a snort.

“Hold on, Nev. You faced Voldemort himself. Surely that’s braver than kissing me-”

“Nope, the bravest thing I’ve ever done was kissing Harry Potter.” Neville grinned at Harry.

“No, the Voldemort thing was. I mean, yeah, kissing me after I asked you out was definitely pretty brave, but I mean, honestly, Nev-” Neville kissed his cheek.

“Harry, dear, I love you, but I’m right. We can continue this at the house.” Harry didn’t miss the way Neville raised his eyebrows at him, insinuating something else. It felt like their own special code to him, and he just grinned back. 

“Alright, fine. You win, Nev.” Ron bit his lip to hold back a laugh at the two of them, but Ginny had no qualms laughing at the pair of them.

Harry didn’t want the train ride to end, but of course it just had to.

But when he stepped off the train, and saw the rack of Daily Prophets. He couldn’t help but laugh.

**_HAS HARRY POTTER FOUND HIMSELF A BOTTOM?_ **

_ (photo credit: Collin Creevey) _

Underneath was a magical photo of him and Neville kissing while great pride flags exploded above them.

“Hey, Nev,” he looked over his shoulder to call his boyfriend over, but he was already there. “You’re gonna love this.”


End file.
